


Keep Quiet

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AND SOME FEELINGS. JUST A FEW., Chapter 3 has:, F/M, Face-Sitting, Felching, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Hi this is shameless I'm not embarassed at all, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Switching, Tsundere!Reader - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a few D/S elements, also LOTS of snark. Copius amounts of snark, ok im actually very embarassed about this please dont make fun of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Escaping from the facility you're being forced to work at proves difficult when you're under the lingering effects of a drug given to its employees. You once heard a rumor that one of the substances to help your body metabolize it faster is Oxytocin.There is one, uh... rather simple way to produce large amounts of that naturally, and the guy who came to bust you out of here wants to lend you a helping hand with that. Literally.UPDATE 10/21: NOW WITH EXTRA CHAPTERS FOR EXTRA FUN





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and some gentlemen, I present to you the absolute most self indulgent bullshit I've ever written. I hope that someone besides me enjoys it. (please, let me know if you do.)
> 
> Also?? this tag only has two fics! I'm very surprised. Well, mine's now the third. :3c

NOTE: Assume the codec to be telepathic. Dialogue that is italicized is "spoken" through the codec. Dialogue that isn't is spoken aloud. This is deliberate.

~~~

The door to the supply room cracks open and Snake slips through, tugging you by your wrist after him. You stand and look around, rubbing at your arms as you hear him try to shut the door as quietly as he can behind you. There’s enough ambient light coming in from the outside hallway for him to not need to flick the switch.

“ _Take a breather. We’ll try to figure something out._ ” You hear his voice come from inside your head instead of through your ears and you jump slightly. It was gonna take some getting used to.

You walk weakly over to the opposite wall between two crates and lean against it, sinking into a sitting position. Your head was swimming a bit and you clutched it in your hands, closing your eyes and trying to get rid of the fear that was gripping you. Escaping would be almost _impossible_ like this. You could barely walk straight much less keep aware enough of your surroundings.

Snake had stayed next to the door, looking sideways through it and pressing his ear against the wall. After a few seconds, he sighs and carts a hand through his hair.

“ _They’re gone for now_ ,” He speaks over codec, which as of now was the only way to communicate in absolute silence. The injection he had given you in order for you to use it was concerning at best, but it ended up working just fine. Of course it had nothing to do with how you were currently feeling, _that_ was because of what the fucked-up bosses here liked to sneak into the water to keep employees from doing anything too reckless...like trying to escape.

Which is what you were currently attempting. With only one sober person in your team of two, things were going slow.

_“How much of that stuff did you ingest, anyway?”_

_“You contacted me literally right after I took a shower. I would have slept it off instead if you had just waited a few hours like I thought you would, and we wouldn’t be dealing with this bullshit. Right now it’s still a lot.”_

Snake rolls his eyes. _“Don’t get irritated with me like It’s my fault. You could have just not showered. What, you had somebody to impress?”_ He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “ _This isn’t good. We can’t wait here for you to sober up, and it’s not like I can carry you all the way out. Is there anything you can do, eat, or something, to dilute the effects? We might have time for that.”_

 _Was_ there anything you could do? You wrack your brain and try to think. You had heard that eating did help a bit but not that much. There had to be something else. Think. Think.

There was something else, you realized, though you were reluctant to really think about it. There was once an email chain being passed around your floor that had a bunch of jokes in it about sex solicitation, claiming that … _ugh_. No. that was just a dirty rumor that a bunch of pent-up, horny guys were spreading-

“ _An email with jokes about what now?”_ Snake asks. You jump a mile as you realize that you forgot to separate your thoughts from the codec’s feed.

“ _Forgot to hit mute, ignore all of that.”_ You stammer.

Snake tilts his head and the corner of his mouth twitches. _“Well, now I want to hear about this. Sounds like a tabloid mag.”_

You sigh. “ _Somebody had once claimed that one of the hormones released during sex - Oxytocin, I think it was - helped burn through this obedience drug. It ended up being a ploy for the lonely guys here to coax the few women on staff to have sex with them.”_

_“Did you participate?”_

You tense up. _“No! I didn’t believe that shit for a second.”_

_“What if it were true, though?”_

You throw him a dirty look and he raises his palms in an “easy there” gesture. You sigh.

“ _If It were true,”_ You muse. “ _Then they could just as easily do all that by, well, masturbating. Not soliciting sex. The whole thing was really easy to see through.”_

“ _So why don’t you try that?”_ Snake pressed, completely straight-faced.

You immediately regret everything you had just said. You had backed yourself into a corner with this story that wasn’t even true.

“ _Because it’s just fake bullshit. I’m not going to- Why are you even trying to push the conversation in this direction?”_ You think exasperatedly.

 _“Because we’re out of options.”_ You realize that he was being dead serious and you were getting a bit too defensive. “ _So you’re embarrassed to masturbate in front of a stranger, I get it. But it’s either that, or I have to leave you here and waste my time going to all the trouble to attempt to get you out again in a couple of weeks. Do you want that?”_

No. You absolutely didn’t. You didn’t know how much longer you could stand being here. You dejectedly shake your head and you can already feel your face begin to heat up.

 _“Fine. Just-... don’t watch.”_ You mutter. Snake shrugs and turns away from you towards the door and leans against the wall.

“ _Hn._ _You are my charge. I should have to keep an eye on you.”_ He was sneering, you could hear it. You groan as you hide your blushing face in your arms. You _knew_ you had a good reason to be defensive. This guy was nothing but a big flirt.

But he was right, what else could you do? You look down at yourself and turn to the side to make sure he couldn’t see anything and you draw your knees up towards your chest. Your hand slowly reaches down under your skirt. You have to practically shove your nerves away before you place two fingers over your clit and rub at it through your panties. It feels unexpectedly good, as if you hadn’t masturbated in weeks, and your head comes to rest on the wall next to you as you sigh. As you continue, a nice bit of warmth rolls up your spine and you arch your back a bit and vocalize...something, you're not sure what.

“ _Careful with how much noise you're making.”_ Comes a voice from inside your head, and you immediately freeze as you’re jerked back to reality. You draw your legs into yourself a bit tighter when you remember that you were, in fact, not alone.

You whip your head around to glare at him, and he’s facing away from you, still watching the door, arms crossed. His fingers are languidly tapping against his arm and something about the casualness of it irritates you a bit.

“ _I don’t need your commentary,”_ You hiss. You hear him click his tongue.

“ _You clearly do if you can’t control yourself. How are you gonna keep quiet once things start to feel really good, hmm?_ ” You narrow your eyes because you can’t really tell if he’s flirting or not, but either way he had a point. Maybe this idea isn’t as easy as you thought it would be.

You look down and remove your hand from yourself and lean against the wall. " _I don’t know. It’s hard to focus.”_ You reply, truthfully. Everything about this situation felt absolutely surreal, and the fact that you currently felt like you were kind of drunk didn’t help either. Snake turned towards you and gave you a serious look.

“ _I get it, but you have to get this over with soon. I need for you to be alert enough to watch your own back.”_ He says.

You say nothing and look at the floor before turning back to the side, and place a few fingers on your clit again. You’re about to try to continue before you hear the soft _clunk_ of his boots as he walks towards you. You quickly remove your hand and cross your ankles in front of you, whirling around to look at him again. It feels like it takes forever for him to cross the room, and the silence is deafening. You have to look up more the closer he gets. What was he doing?

He stops in front of you and you both look at each other for a few more agonizingly quiet seconds before he drops to a crouch to be eye-level, resting his elbows loosely on his knees. His face was unreadable.

“ _Want for me to help_?” He asks simply.

“ _I…_ _what?”_ Your immediate first instinct is to laugh in his face and say _no, of course not_ , but your brain is kind of mush right now and you’re having trouble fully comprehending what he’s asking.

“ _Only if you want to_ ,” He clarifies. You give him a suspicious look as his intention becomes clear.

“ _You’re the one who seems like you ‘want to’, here_.” You say. He gives a smirk and shrugs.

“ _You got me. I do. But I promise I won’t ask for anything in return. So, what do you say? I get you off and make sure you stay quiet, no strings attached. Nice and quick and professional, and we don’t ever have to discuss it again_.”

That’s...Well. You wait a bit for the information to sink in.

" _What if this whole oxytocin thing is fake? It would be a giant waste of time."_ You say.

" _Well, if it's a waste of time, then at least you and I get to relieve some stress."_

You hate to admit it but it sounds tempting. What would be the harm? It might go faster this way than if you tried to do it yourself, but... _geez_ . This was entirely inappropriate for being in the middle of something like a hostage rescue. But you needed to get rid of these effects. Either way you would have to do _something_ to cum. That was unavoidable.

...

...Oh, what the hell. Why not. You’ve had sex with strangers a few times, why would this be any worse?

“ _Okay_ ,” You say, looking straight at him. Snake's eyes widen a bit and be blinks.

“ _That’s a yes_?”

“ _It’s a yes_.” You confirm, trying to ignore how your heart begins to thump a little harder. “We don’t have much time. Patrols resume here in around 30 minutes.”

“ _That’s plenty of time, and I’ll keep an eye on the door._ ” He hesitates a bit then moves to sit next to you, and gestures at the floor between his legs. “ _C’mere. Sit here and lean your back against me, that might be the easiest way for me to reach._ ”

You scoot over and sit facing away from him and he gently pulls you so you’re leaning back against his chest. He’s so close that you rise and fall a bit with his breathing, which you can easily hear, and his hands touch lightly at your arms before skimming down to rest on top of your thighs. You want to find it kind of weird and awkward but your mind is too foggy for you to care and instead you just feel excited. You draw your knees up and part them in invitation, resting them on his legs. Snake inhales and grips the hem of your skirt, hesitating a bit as he begins to pull it up.

 _“Are you sure about this?”_ He asks.

_“Yes. Why, all talk no walk?”_

_“Don’t be stupid. You’re drugged. I don’t want for you to regret this later.”_

_“I’m lucid enough to make a decision. If I didn’t want this I would’ve rejected your offer or seemed unsure*.”_

((*I don’t condone this in real life. Never actually make a decision like this if you’re under the influence of anything that isn't a little alcohol, or with anyone who you’re not comfortable with. Consent is important!))

 

Snake hums in acknowledgment and reaches around you to splay his hand across your stomach, sliding it downwards. It almost reaches where you’re anticipating but skirts to the side instead and caresses the inside of your thigh, giving it a squeeze. You huff in mild annoyance and lift your hips impatiently, seeing him quirk a smile out of the corner of your eye.

“ _What, I can’t enjoy this? You have lovely legs.”_ He says, already straying from the strict professionalism he was promising. Men.

 _“Now’s not the time to be a h-”_ You don’t finish thinking as he presses two fingers to your clit through your panties and makes a rolling motion, and you have to wait for the warm tingle of pleasure to fade. “- _hopeless romantic.”_

 _“What makes you think I am?”_ You can’t really think of a reply as another roll of his fingers draws a sigh from you that’s a bit too loud, and he lifts his other hand to your mouth to silence you. Oh, right. You had forgotten about that part of the deal. It’s a bit humiliating but you decide that you don’t care and let your head drop back against his shoulder. This was okay. You could work with it.

You close your eyes and enjoy the warm waves of pleasure that creep up your spine as he picks up a steady pace. After a bit he presses harder and starts rubbing side to side, and you struggle to swallow a whine as you grind into his hand in approval. Somehow it always feels better if someone else is doing it. Maybe this was a good idea after all.

“You like that?” He murmurs aloud, and you nod. “Good.” At some point one of the motions of his fingers gets a bit rough and you twitch as a jolt runs through you, letting out a short cry muffled by his unoccupied hand. He squeezes it a bit against your mouth in warning but after a few seconds repeats the motion and you jump again, exhaling harshly through your nose. It was almost painful.

“ _You’re sensitive.”_

“ _That’s too much,”_ You think annoyedly.

“ _Is it?_ ” Through the codec you can hear the smile in his voice, and his finger moves down slightly and finds a new spot. “ _Is this better?”_ It taps at you once, just as hard, and you sniff as your legs twitch involuntarily. “... _Apparently not.”_ He continues, still smiling, rubbing in more gentle circles as an unspoken apology.

All of that was clearly on purpose, and even though you didn’t sign up for any coyness or teasing and want to get this the hell over with, your dumb foggy brain finds something about it _really hot_ and you grind your hips into his hand again, seeking more stimulation, missing something. Damn drugs.

“ _I need… Can you…”_ You’re a bit embarrassed, suddenly, to finish your sentence, but you push through anyway because you’re no blushing schoolgirl. “... _Can you finger me?”_

Snake turns his head towards you with an unreadable expression (It’s hard when you can’t see his eyebrows). Your face heats up as you anticipate rejection. This whole thing did feel pretty stupid, after all. There was no need for things to get more intimate, you could get off perfectly fine if he kept doing this-

“ _Sure._ ” Oh, fuck, okay then.

You squeeze your eyes shut in embarrassment when you feel him slide his thumbs into the sides of your panties and you lift your hips to assist him as he draws them down your legs, heart thumping excitedly in your chest. You shiver as the cold air of the facility hits you and adjust your skirt so you’re sitting on it instead of having your bare ass touch the freezing tile. Pity that Snake didn’t seem to give off much body heat. It might have something to do with his suit.

His right hand cups your slit with no preamble and he makes a V with his fingers to spread you open, gloves cool and smooth to the touch. He rubs against your entrance, collecting the slick that had accumulated there and spreading it upwards back to your clit, where he draws slow circles. The wetness combined with the texture of his glove makes you shiver but it's not what you asked for. You groan and hit his leg with an open palm.

_“Quit teasing.”_

_“I’m giving you time to change your mind. You still okay with this?"_

You secretly appreciate that. “ _Yes, I am. Now hurry.”_

_“Bossy, aren’t you?”_

Snake switches his pointer for his middle, and it glides back down to push slowly in. You hum contentedly as you feel the digit sink into you, resting your head against his shoulder again. It moves out just as slowly, then presses faster and purposefully upwards on its way back in, brushing against a spot that makes your stomach tense. He finds a rhythm and your eyes flutter shut, enjoying the push-pull of warmth that grows low in your stomach.

The second finger is unexpected but very welcome and you inhale through your teeth as he pumps in and out of you, sighing out a breath that wavers from the motion of his arm. You’re almost embarrassed at the lewd, wet sounds but it’s a bit hard to think about that with your g-spot receiving so much attention. Tension races up your spine as you feel him drive his fingers all the way in then spread them apart, stretching you open before he begins to draw them out agonizingly slowly. The motion has you squirming and you have to concentrate to compress what would otherwise be a humiliating moan down into a quiet shaky “fuck”.

Warm breath hits your ear before his lips brush your neck and _that_ was unexpected, your face flushes at the intimacy and you pull your bottom lip into your mouth when his fingers slide back in. You feel a sting when he nips at your skin and you jump, clenching around him, and he lets out a low groan that vibrates its way down your entire body. _Jesus christ._

This was escalating a lot beyond what you had imagined. You shudder but make no motion to tell Snake to calm down because, well, you kind of like it.

“You’re so hot and wet inside,” He breathes. “Making me jealous of my own fingers.”

Oh.

After a moment of internal screaming, you take a breath and try to sound confident. _“You’re getting off on this, aren't you?”_

 _“You could say that.”_ Snake moves his other hand to your leg and grips the back of your thigh, hiking it up to pull you a bit closer so your back is flush with his chest. Something hard and warm presses against your tailbone and he grinds against you a bit. You swear you can feel it throb.

 _“But let's not worry about me right now.”_ On the next push in he adds a third finger and you squeeze your eyes shut as you stretch to accommodate it. _“I have a job to do.”_

His pace is rougher and more insistent now and the thickness of his fingers feels heavenly, driving most coherent thoughts from your mind. You can't really do anything but press yourself back into his chest and grip his legs as he works you open, taking quick gasps of air. You feel his hand slide over your mouth again and you moan frustratedly into it, and he tilts your head towards him and stares at you with dilated pupils.

 _“Didn't I tell you to be quiet? Somebody's gonna catch us and we wouldn't want that, would we?”_ He turns to look back down between your legs. _“I'd have to subdue them and you’d be left hanging, just begging for attention…”_

On the next thrust Snake stops to open his fingers as wide as he can before pulling out in the same slow motion as before and you practically sob into his hand as he stops at your entrance, stretched so deliciously but clenching around nothing. You move your hips to press downward and he sinks his fingers back in, mercifully filling you again. A hot tongue slides against the shell of your ear and you jump and shiver, huffing loud breaths through your nose. There wasn’t a single ounce of detached professionalism in _anything_ he was doing now.

“You're so responsive, I love it.” He rumbles quietly.

You struggle to collect your thoughts enough to form a reply, and reach up to shakily pull his hand from your mouth. Both of you had pretty much forgotten the codec existed by this point.

“It's not you, it’s- _nh_ \- the drugs,” you whisper hoarsely. Snake makes a questioning noise and buries his face into your neck again.

“You sure about that? Or might you have a little crush on me?” he grins against you when a particular motion of his hand makes you buck your hips and whimper. “Were you secretly hoping this would happen?”

You manage a single breathy laugh and try to ignore the tiny nervous flutter that settles in your stomach. It was harder to ignore the slowly growing knot of heat just below that.

“Quit patting yourself on the back. You’re the one who asked for this in the first place.” you manage.

He mouths softly at a spot behind your ear. “Course I did. I'd never pass up an opportunity to do something nice for a beautiful woman.” He murmurs.

You can feel yourself blushing at the unexpected compliment and you groan in annoyance and reach for his hair, tugging his face back to your neck to shut him up. You didn't want to think anymore, and he should be helping with that, not trying to woo you.

Snake takes the hint and hikes your leg up again so he can get a better angle and his fingers push deeper. His thrusts become more aggressive and the abuse to your g-spot makes you press a hand over your mouth as the knot of warmth in your stomach finally begins to unravel and spread. Lips and teeth work at the skin of your neck and the near sensory overload has you clamping down on him again. You feel him let out a shuddering breath.

“Wish I could have you spread open on my dick instead,” He groans, moving down to grip your ass. _Fuck._ The mental image unexpectedly shoves you closer to climax and you let out a very embarrassing and very un-you-like whine. Everything was too sensitive and _too good._ You reach down with your other hand and rub wantonly at your clit, trying to speed things up. Almost there. Almost there.

“Are you close?”

“Yes-”

He grabs your hand away from yourself and pins it to your side, and his fingers stop completely, still buried in you. Your eyes fly open when you realize what's happening.

“No, no, keep-” your breath stutters when he lazily rubs once but it's not nearly enough. The frustration makes your heels drag against the floor.

“Beg for it.”

You slowly turn your head, mouth agape. “ _Excuse_ me?”

“You heard me.”

You screw your eyes shut. Of _course_ he would want that, you should have seen it coming a mile away. You're even more ashamed of the fact that you briefly consider it, but _no way_ are you going to stoop to that level for a stranger, especially one who’s a cocky, flirty type like this. He would act like he ~cracked the ice queen~ or something like that, and-

That train of thought screeches to a halt as he suddenly works his fingers inside you and you fly towards the edge again, faster than you expected and _oh_ , thank god he changed his mind- But he stops again and ignores you as you weakly thrash in his arms, struggling to free your hand so you can give yourself some sort of closure.

“Son of a bitch,” you mutter, a drop of sweat rolls down your cheek. There's now a growing, uncomfortable, hot ache between your legs stoked by the occasional brush of his fingers and it's quickly driving you insane. He was keeping you perfectly perched on the edge but waiting long enough between strokes to not let you have anything more. This piece of shit.

You grit your teeth and grind into him, and Snake moves his leg to trap yours so you can’t. “Keep going, I’m not gonna beg-” you say.

“Yes, you _are.”_ He growls, jerking his hand upward for emphasis, pushing his palm briefly into your clit. Stars pop in front of your eyes and you gasp as your mind nearly blanks but you're not quite there. It was almost unbearable, your abs and thigh muscles had been taut for at least the last minute and you were trembling from exhaustion. Your head drops back against his shoulder as you feel tears of shame prickle from your eyes.

"I'm waiting." Teeth scrape against your neck and something about it snaps your resolve and fuck everything because you need this, you need it so badly, you have to say something, anything-

“God, just... I can't-... please, fuck me, make me cum, please-” the words spill out of you before you can think, and a slow grin spreads across the mouth pressed against your ear.

"Good girl," Snake purrs. Goosebumps erupt on your arms and you’re helpless to stop them. He draws out of you slowly before a hand comes to cover your mouth again. Your mind blanks as he finally pumps his fingers and you’re practically shouting curse words into his hand and he's breathing hotly into your ear and the ache between your legs grows to an almost unbearable temperature before it suddenly rolls up your spine and _oh-_

 

You're not sure how much time had passed before the surrounding world faded in from white. You're slumped against him, your face tucked into his neck, and he's brushing his free hand through your hair. You can still feel yourself involuntarily clench around him now and then. You sleepily blink a few times and swallow, mouth dry. He tilts his head to look at you.

 _“Feel better now?”_ Snake asks through the codec, tucking hair behind your ear. The genuine tone of his question makes that giddy, nervous feeling happen again and you squash it away, sitting up. You're tired but satisfied and your head feels very clear. Maybe this _did_ actually help.

 _“Yeah,”_ you sigh, wiping at your forehead. _“I could have done it myself but… well, that was more fun.”_ He 'mhm’s in agreement and you both look down. He draws his fingers out of you and weak, residual shocks run down your legs. Your cheeks heat up when you realize just how soaked you were, your slick darkening his gloves and adding a shine to them as a thin clear string stays between his fingers. He gives his hand an intrigued look and after a few seconds brings it up closer to his face and pokes his tongue out to taste them. Your blush worsens at this and you swat his hand away in irritation. He snorts.

 _“Oh what, after all this, you think that’s embarrassing?”_ He says.

You suddenly remember exactly why you feel irritated, and you turn around to kneel facing him and jam a finger into his chest. _“No, I just don’t want for you to act like you didn’t just completely humiliate me.”_ You say sternly.

Snake tilts his head, a ghost of a smile on his face. _“You did end up begging, though.”_ He didn’t get it. Your eyes narrow and you move to get up. _“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. That was a bit too much, I wasn’t thinking.”_ He concedes, tugging you back down. You make a noncommital noise in reply as you feel him place his hands on your hips. Was he _actually_ sorry? You hoped so.

You frown and glance at your watch. It had already been almost 30 minutes, right? Patrols would start soon in this area, you didn’t have time anymore to be messing around-

An idea pops into your mind and you have to struggle to change your evil smile into a sultry one.

He didn’t _need_ to know that you didn’t have time.

 _“Apology accepted,”_ You lie. _“In return for helping me, I think a reward is in order.”_ You shift so you're sitting directly in his lap and press yourself forward, feeling his erection rub against your thigh. His eyes light up.

“ _I was waiting for you to say that._ ” He hums, and grips your ass to grind you more directly into him, and you jump a bit at the contact with your oversensitive clit. You move so that you’re practically sitting on it and rock your hips again and his head lolls to the side as he swallows a groan. His dick throbs once beneath you. It’s absolutely rock-hard, (It had been this entire time, you remember) and you feel a wet spot near the head. You look thoughtfully down.

“Are you wearing anything under this?” You ask absently.

“Nope.” What a good mental image. “Can you-?” He says, voice strained, before he makes a gesture with his hand that has you stifling a laugh. You nod.

You trail a hand down his front and hook a finger into his waistband. “Lemme do that,” he mutters, nudging you out of the way to undo his belt and fly, and he places his hands back on your waist when he's done. You note with a great deal of amusement that they're shaking slightly. He was _nervous,_ no doubt failing to hold on to all that confidence he had when servicing you. Interesting.

His head rests against your shoulder as you take him in hand and pull it out, and when you start stroking he gives a slow and vocal sigh, his breath tickling your neck. Easily pleased. You bite your lip to hide a smile and concentrate on what you’re doing.

On one upstroke you squeeze him harder and turn your wrist a bit. Snake makes a low noise and twitches beneath you. “ _Fuck,_ that’s good,” he whispers, running his hands up and down your thighs. You look down and watch as pre leaks from his cock and slides down your knuckles. You have to suppress the urge to lean over and lick it off.

“ _You said I was sensitive, look at you. And you’re not even drugged.”_ You tease, and he lifts his head but avoids your eyes.

“ _It’s been a while, okay?”_ he says quietly. You feel a tiny bit of pity stab your heart. That would also explain his nerves. It still doesn't change your plan, though. You discreetly glance at your watch arm again, which is braced against the wall. You only had about a minute left before you had an excuse to leave him hanging. Sure, it was mean, and it felt a bit unfair now since he was being unexpectedly well-behaved, but either way, Snake was a grown man and he could handle a bit of disappointment. Serves him right for not listening when you said you weren’t gonna beg.

Snake leans into you again and busies himself with kissing your collarbone, breathing heavily through his nose. You rub your thumb along the wet slit of his cock and run your opposite hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp. He jerks his hips and hums roughly into you in approval, and goosebumps prickle your arms. If you hadn't planned for revenge, you wouldn't mind finishing him off just to hear what he would sound like. No doubt it’d be good.

… Maybe there would be a chance for that later?

From the way you were sitting you had some height on him, and you put a finger under his chin to get him to look at you. He looks really good like this, eyes glassy and half lidded and a blush dusting his cheeks. He gives you a lazy smile and your heart clenches. He was being kind of _sweet_ and you hadn't really expected that at all, and you start to regret what's about to happen, but there's nothing you can do. You lean down to brush your lips against his and he presses back eagerly. You reluctantly begin counting down the seconds.

 

Your watch beeps. Snake jumps a mile at the sound and you take a breath and sit back, releasing him.

 _“Time’s up. We gotta go.”_ you say flatly.

You watch as he sits slack-jawed and you wait for the cogs in his head to turn, his dick twitching a few times in the open air.

“Wait- no, what-?” he says, and you both stop as you hear muffled voices come down the hall outside the door. A look of realization drops onto his face and he angrily lets his head _thunk_ back against the wall behind him, squeezing his eyes shut. “You’ve got to be _fucking_ kidding me.” he seethes through grit teeth.

There was the reaction you were expecting. “ _Sorry,_ ” You say, stifling a laugh and getting up to reach for your discarded panties, putting them on under your skirt. Snake snaps his eyes open and looks at you, still sitting on the floor.

“You knew. That was on _purpose_.” he says lowly, eyes boring into you.

“ _That's what you get for being so full of yourself and making me beg.”_

Snake presses both hands to his face, breathing into them, and through the codec you can hear him mutter a count to ten. He gets up and shoves his still hard cock back into his pants before stepping towards you. You move to the side to evade him but he puts an arm against the wall, blocking your exit.

“We’re getting out of here. But don't get me wrong, you and I aren't done.” he growls. “I know where you live. Expect me at your front door within the week. You’re gonna get railed into the god damned _mattress_ for that trick, you witch.”

You smile and shove your palm into his crotch to grip at him, and he makes a strangled gasp. _“No. I'm not so easily submissive. I don't even have to let you into my house, so try again. Also, use the codec.”_ You say sweetly. Snake balks at you before passing a hand down his now-red face. You could tell that he wasn’t used to not getting his way. He was at the end of his rope and you loved every second of it.

“ _Fine, you can be on top, or do whatever you want, I don't care. I just-”_ He stops dead when you wrap your arms around him. He gives you a confused look and you smile widely.

 _“You just want to see me again?”_ You ask in feminine tones as you lay a head on his shoulder. He sighs irritatedly and brings an arm forward to loosely rest across your back.

 _“Yes, I do. Casually, nothing more.”_ He pauses. “ _...Sorry again, for making you beg.”_ Yay, another apology! And even while sexually frustrated. You nod in acknowledgement. Casual - you liked the sound of that. He was pretty cute, after all. This was gonna be fun.

Snake moves to get his gun and presses himself next to the door again to peer out the window, and you crouch next to him as you wait for him to signal that it was okay to go.

 

As you both ghost through the hallway one floor below, your codec crackles to life again.

 _“So, Dr. (YLN), what’s your first name?”_ He asks you.

 _“(Y/N),”_ you reply. _“What's yours? I doubt it's actually Snake.”_

 _“Ill tell you once we're out of here.”_ A smile slips it's way into his tone. _“That way you'll know what to scream later.”_

You roll your eyes. “ _Keep talking like that and there’ll be no 'later’.”_ It was an entirely empty threat- You just liked to antagonize him. You smile as you hear Snake grumble an apology. He takes a set of stairs and you follow close behind.

You _liked_ this guy. Hopefully the 'later’ would be soon.

“ _By the way, thank you for rescuing me.”_  You say, entirely serious.” _I’ve heard the stories. You, and whoever you're working with, are doing good things for this world.”_ Snake hesitates a bit before replying, and you can see his ears turn red.

“ _You're welcome, (Y/N). I do what little I can.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangers? on MY doorstep? Drinking MY coffee? Talking to me about MY ex-workplace? Agreeing to sex on MY terms?  
> It's more likely than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so this chapter contains almost entirely dialogue and characterization (that I worked really hard on! ;-;) but no porn, If you're not interested, jump straight to chapter 3 for the nasties.
> 
> However, second half of this chap is makeouts and HEAPS of sexual tension, so if that's your thing go right ahead and scroll down.

You almost didn’t hear the knock through the roar of the storm outside.

It could have been mistaken for the hollow shifting sound of the rain hitting your roof, or of a branch tapping a window as it was buffeted by the wind. But as you stand in your hallway, 5 evenly spaced raps sound from your door again and it’s unmistakable.

That’s not good, at all. Nothing on your phone, no memos in your mailbox, no email notices. It was 10PM on a Thursday night. You had no relatives or close friends in this city, and though you were still being questioned by investigators about the company that fucked your mind over for three straight years, they always made sure to notify you well in advance before a visit was paid.

There was still one problem that the police were taking their sweet time in fixing, and that was that three weeks had gone by since your escape and you _still_ had no protection. You stand paranoid, immediately jumping to conclusions as you run to your room and dig out a Glock 19 that you had always hoped you’d never have to use. _Was this one of them?_

You creep up to the door, take a breath, and peer through the peephole. It was very dark outside but through the scant streetlights you could just make out a silhouette of a figure standing there. You squint. Taller than you, probably male? It was holding what looked like a folded umbrella, you assumed, since your front door had a short roof covering it was relatively dry under there.

The figure turns and takes a few steps to the left and returns the other way as it paces. A crack of lightning illuminates it for a second and you see a black jacket and messy hair, (Definitely male, you grip your gun a bit tighter.)  but his head is turned slightly away as he appears to be looking in a pocket for something.

Your heart nearly stops as you hear a couple of clicks and you envision a safety being turned off, but no, the figure turns back to face the door with a small orange light that could only be a cigarette. You squint harder. The dull ember doesn’t do shit for illumination other than tell you that this stranger has a mouth and a nose. He stares at the ground as a thick plume of smoke rises from him, doing nervous toe-ups with his hands shoved in his pockets. How long had he been out here by now? You push yourself away from the door and cringe once you realize that probably madr noise.

Almost immediately you hear taps against the glass of the peephole you were just looking through (was that shave and a haircut?). Your brain nearly shuts off in fear.

“Dr. Y/LN. It’s David.”

It takes a few seconds for your brain to start again. That voice, you absolutely had heard it somewhere before but you weren’t 100% sure where-

Wait.

Oh!

_...Oh._

You glue your eye to the peephole again. “Snake?” You speak into the door.

“Yep.”

 _Oh, fuck_.

You look down and pass a hand up your face. You had completely forgotten about _that_. Almost a month had gone by. More than that, you hadn’t thought he was serious about that offer, but, here he was, seeming entirely serious. A mixture of nervous emotions you don’t have time to identify shove their way through your system. _Did_ you want for this to happen? The immediate obvious answer should have been yes, but you… weren’t sure. You had been caught so off guard that you knew you would have to give it thought first.

“If you… don’t want to talk, I can just go.” Snake says quietly. Your ears perk up at the word “talk” and without thinking you immediately reach over and unlock the door, creaking it open. The light from inside illuminates this stranger, and he tilts his head at you, raising a brow.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” You watch as he slowly rolls his cigarette to the other side of his mouth and you lean against the doorframe, trying to shake off nerves. “You look… normal.” You say, and immediately mentally kick yourself at the weird comment. It was true, though; A bomber jacket, jeans, and boots, his hair almost hung in his eyes without something to hold it back. he might as well have been someone you'd never seen before. Minus the voice he was almost unrecognizable and you supposed that was all the better for him considering his line of work.

He snorts. “Glad I can pass as a human being. May I come in?”

Another crack of lightning reminds you of the conditions outside and you nod, opening the door all the way. Snake pauses to lean his umbrella next to the frame and steps in, looking around. You shoot him a glance when his boot squeaks on your floor and he shrugs, reaching down to untie them.

“I see you’re just as picky as ever.” He muses lightheartedly, pushing them into a corner. “Got a place where I can hang my jacket, too?”

“I like keeping things clean,” You say, crossing your arms. “And yes, on the inside of the door. It’s easy to miss.” You turn and start to walk to your kitchen. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Yeah. If you have coffee, that’d be good.” You hadn’t heard him approach and he’s walking a lot closer behind you than you anticipate. You try (and mostly fail) not to jump. _Get it together._ _Stop being nervous._

Your jitters settle a bit as you watch the coffee brew, helped by both its pleasant smell and by his relative distance away from you, slouched at your table while playing with his keyring. This was good. This would buy you time to think.

You walk over with the coffee and he takes it with a nod of thanks, wrapping a hand around the mug to enjoy its warmth. You take a seat opposite him and watch him lean an arm against the chair as he casts his eyes around the room.

“You live pretty modestly for a nuclear physicist, Doctor.” Snake says, glancing at the sparse decorations and minimal counter space.

A smile pulls your lips at the use of your title. “I’m still a new face in my field. It tends to be a very slow climb to the top.” You fold your hands in your lap and glance at them. “I also wasn’t... exactly living here during my last job, as I’m sure you know.” You say quietly.

His eyebrows crease in worry and he turns to face you. “How have things been since your rescue?”

“I’m mostly okay, I’ve been looking for a new research position. I’m just trying to get used to being in charge of myself again.” You think back to your paranoia and stare at a corner of the table.

He nods. “You’ll get the hang of it. It’ll start to feel better once you get another job, surround yourself with new people. Good distractions like that always help.” He raises the cup to his lips, then pauses. “You didn’t get yourself any?” He asks, pointing at the half-empty coffee pot behind you.

You raise an eyebrow. “I’m not gonna drink coffee at 10PM, Snake.”

“Huh. Guess I forgot most people don’t do that.”

“That sounds like a work habit.”

He smiles wryly. “That’s right. I don't exactly do day-shifts.”

“I’ll bet,” you lean your chin onto a hand. A part of you almost wants to ask more about his personal life but you know very well that you can’t do that. Maybe that was a good thing.

 

A sudden crack of thunder rattles the windowpanes and you jump, then glance down in embarrassment once you realize it was nothing. The paranoia really _does_ suck, you think as you rub at your arms.

“I couldn’t help but notice you had a Glock,” Snake’s voice pulls back to the present and you blink, waiting for him to elaborate. “You live in a quiet neighborhood, so am I right in thinking it’s because of BAPL?” BAPL was the facility you had been held hostage in. You pinch the bridge of your nose in frustration as your thoughts move to more concrete problems.

“The state has been nice and slow in recognizing my need for protection, so I’m doing what I can.” You answer. His face darkens in concern and he leans forward.

“Your wasting your time. The state doesn’t know anything about this; they’re not responding because they probably don't believe your story.” He says sternly, then hesitates as if realizing something.

The hair on the back of your neck prickles at the weird change of mood and you look at him in alarm. “If they don’t know, then who exactly am I being questioned by? I was told it was people hired by the state-”

“-That’s not the state doing the questioning. That’s us. ...And I, uh, shouldn’t have just told you all that.” He sighs.

You cross your arms. “Well, you’re gonna have to say more now.”

Snake frowns and goes back to fidgeting with his keyring. “We weren’t just involved in your rescue. We’re in the process of shutting down BAPL and smearing their name through the mud in a way the state would never get off its ass to do, and the info that you and your coworkers are giving us is vital for that.” He looks up at you as you sit back in your chair and think this over.

So _that’s_ what was going on. Now it made a lot more sense that he, an independent mercenary, had come to get you out instead of somebody like a SWAT member.

“So that means you already knew that BAPL was planning to develop a nuclear weapon.” You say.

“That’s the whole reason why we’re involved. Once we’re done with them they won’t have an ounce of data or machinery left.”

You lean back into your chair in relief and cover your eyes. “Thank _god_. That’s a massive weight off my shoulders.” A thought crosses you and you sit up. “It’s a stretch, but... I don’t suppose you guys can offer me protection...?”

“No, that’s not what we do.” Damn. “My colleagues know plenty of people, though. Ask them privately at your next interview, they’ll find someone trustworthy who can check on you now and then. You’ll be in good hands.” He tilts his head back, drinking more coffee.

You feel almost weary with relief and find yourself grinning widely. “Thanks a lot. I appreciate it.”

Snake leans forward and points a finger at you. “You didn’t hear any of this at all, okay? Especially not from me. I have to protect myself too.”

“You’ve been doing a pretty bad job of that, if you're back here.” You tease. He smirks and shifts to pull something out of his pocket.

“Shit, that’s true,” He says through his teeth, which are closed around a cigarette as his lighter sparks. White smoke briefly obscures his face as he exhales. “You know where I am, what I’m doing, what I look like off-duty… I probably shouldn’t piss you off, huh? You could sell me out.” He hums, rolling the cig between two fingers.

You blink as the meaning of his statement sinks in. This guy was the most famous anti-WMD activist in the country. More than a few people in high places wanted him dead for treason. Yet here he was, seated at the other side of your breakfast table. You really _could_ sell him out.

Of course, you wouldn’t. Both of you knew that. But the implicit trust was something you hadn’t really thought of before, and something about it gives you a warm, fuzzy feeling. It was reckless and stupid of him, but it was… sweet.

“And lose my ticket to BAPL shutting down? No way.” You reply. Snake leans an arm across the chair again.

“There’s not another reason why you’re keeping me around?” He teases,

“You almost tracked mud into my house and you’re drinking my good coffee, so no. I’m gonna collect your bounty as soon as you’re done.”

You both laugh over a muffled roll of thunder, and turn to watch the rain for a while in comfortable silence. This was good - Everything Snake had just told you made you feel loads better about your life situation, and you hadn’t even expected any sort of conversation about that. Obviously he was here for sex, but he was placing more important matters first, and that told you that he genuinely cared about your well-being.

You felt like you knew him a little bit better after this, and that made this whole situation, while still nerve-wracking, something you were now sure you wanted.

 

“Do you have an ashtray?” You’re brought out of your thoughts at his question and you nod, your chair scraping across the floor as you get up.

You go to your living room and retrieve it from where it was gathering dust (you only really smoked socially) on a small bookshelf, and place it next to him. You're about to walk back to your side of the table when a hand brushes your leg.

You pause and a few seconds pass before you turn to him, trying to ignore the distinct flutter that sprouts in your chest. Nerves were always inescapable.

Snake looks deceptively calm- he’s in the middle of talking a drag, peering upwards at you from behind the safety of a hand over his mouth. He exhales slowly and glances down before cupping the back of your knee, fingers adjusting themselves as if trying to get comfortable. You note with some relief that his palms are sweaty. It was nice to not be nervous alone.

“I’m gonna assume that you know why I'm here.”

You have to swallow before speaking. “So you were serious about that offer after all. Took you long enough.”

His eyes crease a bit as he smiles briefly, and he rests his cigarette on your tray. “I wouldn't have walked this far in the rain if I weren’t.” He slouches and stares at the ashes for a bit before continuing. “I know I'm way past the date I promised. Work is kinda stressful right now and I haven’t had much free time. I'm trying to take my mind off all that, so, if you could help…?” He looks back up and the hand at your leg creeps higher.

You shift your weight and lean an elbow on the back of his chair, feigning disinterest. “Is that what you see this as? Therapy?” You pluck his cigarette out of the tray and take a drag, grateful for the calming nicotine.

“Not exactly, I just think we could have a good time.”

“I'm glad you're not coming back to me for a sappier reason.”

“Why would I? We made an agreement to keep this casual.” Snake takes the cig out of your mouth and puts it in his. “But if you don't want to...”

“I never said that,” You reply maybe a little too quickly, and he tilts his head, a smile growing on his face as he scoots back his chair. The hand at your leg motions you to step in front of him and he reaches to cup the backs of your thighs and gently pulls you forward. Heart pounding, you settle in his lap facing him, trying to keep your breathing even.

“Excuse me if it’s hard to tell what you're thinking, Doc. You keep yourself pretty well-guarded.” He takes out his cig and you feel a hand on your back before you’re pressed to him as he stretches forward to stub it in the ashtray. You jump a bit as you're tipped and he looks extremely pleased with himself when he settles back.

“...Most of the time, anyway.” He says, poking at your cheek. His finger is cold and you realize you’re probably blushing. _Fuck_.

“Whatever,” You grumble. Snake smiles in response, and when he leans forward you move to avoid him and press a finger to his mouth. He blinks in surprise and almost goes cross-eyed looking at it (it's kind of cute) before glancing back to you, brows furrowed in confusion.

“I just want to make sure you remember part of your proposition that you made last month. You said you would let me be in control.” you remove your finger and tap it at his chest.

“Of course, I didn't forget.” he hums, pulling you closer. You suspect that’s a throwaway answer but you’ll worry about that later. You smile and loop your arms around his neck and kiss him soundly, and when you pull back he immediately follows, creeping his hands under your shirt to grasp at your waist as he presses your lips together.

You two kiss in a slow, relaxed rhythm, occasionally pausing to switch sides. Eventually you lean forward and cradle his head in your hands, sandwiching his bottom lip between yours and biting down gently. Snake’s fingers twitch against your back and he slowly pulls away just out of your reach, and you look at each other for a moment before he glances down and rolls his tongue across your bottom lip.

“You want that?” You mumble against him.

“Mhmm.”

You raise yourself to sit a bit higher on his lap and brush your lips against his again, sliding your tongue into his mouth and he responds in kind, pressing it up to massage against yours. It feels good- you sigh breathily into him and your eyes almost flutter shut before you realize that he's still maintaining eye contact, and in your hesitation he pulls you closer and licks hungrily into you. He must be testing the waters to see how much you would let him do. You seal close your lips over his and tangle your fingers in his hair, scraping them across his scalp and ending with an experimental tug. His eyes roll shut and you feel more than hear the noise that comes rumbling out of him. You smile into the kiss, declaring yourself the victor, and he huffs an irritated sigh through his nose. You think you can feel him smile a bit too, but you might be imagining things.

You pull apart, breathing a bit heavily, and Snake leans his head on your shoulder, detangling an arm to thumb at your top shirt button.

“Can I?” He murmurs, and you nod, pleased that he asked. He pops it open, then follows with the second and third. You move yourself slightly to accommodate his arm and you raise your eyebrows when your thigh rubs over a noticeable bulge in his jeans.

“Already?” You say teasingly, and he shrugs but doesn’t reply, reaching to tug your shirt down so it hangs loosely around your shoulders. You absently comb through his hair as he mouths at your neck, trying a few different spots before lingering on one just below your ear. He presses his lips to it and sucks gently, and you twitch as tingles run down your spine with each pull. His breath tickles a bit but it's so good, and heat pools in your stomach as you gaze half-lidded at the wall behind you. He rolls his hips into yours and you plant your toes on the floor for leverage and return the favor, when the chair creaks a bit you remember where you are.

“We shouldn't do this here-” you whisper, and he scrapes his teeth against you in protest and you can't catch a whine before it slips out. He makes a low noise in response, pulling you more firmly onto him. You grip his shoulders, heart hammering in your ears.

He lets you go with a lewd smack and you feel his lips hover over another spot for a few seconds before he laughs quietly.

“Mmmn, you're nervous.” He slides his tongue against your racing pulse. “Is that my handiwork?”

“I’m not nervous-”

“-Suuure you aren’t,” Snake says, standing up and you cling to him to prevent from falling before you feel the cool surface of your table against your back. He leans down to press up fully against you, and you hiss as he grinds directly into you, hanging his head next to yours. His lips brush your ear and he exhales hotly.

You shove away the haze of arousal and try to push back on his shoulder. “Stop. I said before that we should go somewhere else.” you say. He stops moving but stays pressed against you.

“Ever thought about getting fucked on a table?”

You groan in frustration and knock insistently against his arm. “Yes, but not with _you_. Get off of me.”

A drawn-out ‘Hmm?’ rumbles against your neck and you have to ignore the chills that run through you. “I’m not fucking kidding, get off- _ah_ -!” You flinch when teeth pinch your earlobe and in a last ditch effort you manage to plant your foot against his stomach and shove as hard as you can.

 

Snake stumbles back and catches himself on the chair before moving slowly to sit in it, staring at you in confused shock. The kitchen is filled with the sound of you both breathing for a few seconds before you collect enough courage to get up and stand over him. You lean forward and grab his collar.

“Y/N, I-”

“-You need to listen to me.” You hiss. “When I say ‘stop’, I mean it. I’m not just being coy. Besides that, you need to remember what you promised me. If you want to sleep with me, you're gonna have to knock yourself down a few pegs and do things _my_ way first. Then, _maybe_ , I’ll let you do what you want. Got it?”

He bristles and opens his mouth but appears to think the better of it and just pouts instead, shoving his hair out of his face. “Alright alright, sorry. I was kidding about the table thing, anyway.”

You cross your arms and stand up straight. “So you’ll behave?”

“I’ll behave.” He says sincerely, holding your gaze.

“Great.” A sly smile plays on his features and you find yourself returning it. You hold out a hand and he takes it, standing back up. You walk out of your kitchen and down the hallway, heart thumping hard in excitement as you tug him along behind you.

 

This was gonna be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penis? in MY vagina?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this chapter annihilated me. I must have written and re-written various parts of it at least 5 TIMES. The amount of work gone into this was almost shameful and I'm so happy to finally have it off my chest.
> 
> HERE'S THE NASTY. See work tags for what it contains.

The door to your room opens and you walk backwards through it, pulling Snake towards you. He kicks it closed and presses you against the edge of your mattress, starting to lean you back. He tries to continue unbuttoning your shirt but you shake your head, pushing him to stand back up.

“Not yet. You first.”

He clicks his tongue but reaches to pull off his clothes anyway, taking maybe a little longer than strictly necessary…Not that you mind. With shirt and pants off he pauses and trails a hand down his stomach to grip and squeeze at his erection, pressed sideways to him through his boxer-briefs. Blood rises to your face and you tense a bit, unsure of where to look. He senses your apprehension and leans down to leer at you, pressing closer.

“You’re not getting cold feet, are you?” He purrs. You shake off those nerves and roll your eyes, hooking fingers into his waistband and pulling it down. Now naked, he moves to sit next to you on the bed and you place yourself in his lap again, guiding his hands towards your shirt buttons.

“Don’t I get a show, too?” Snake says as he works to undo them.

“Nope.” You kiss his forehead, earning a ‘hmph’ in response. “Don’t be greedy.” You add. Your shirt slides off and you’re pulled closer against him so he can reach around your back. You revel in how warm he is and smirk as you feel the head of his cock brush against your stomach.

“Can’t blame a guy for asking,” he mumbles into your shoulder, trying to see over it to unclasp your bra. You hear the hooks click open and peel the straps down your shoulders, tossing it onto the floor.

He dips his head down and you raise yourself on your knees to help him reach. He cups the underside of your breasts and pushes them up a bit, dragging his lips along the top. You flinch a bit as his stubble chafes but you know he can’t help that so you decide to ignore it, thankfully a wet tongue and hot breath give plenty of distraction. Said tongue now rolls across your nipple while he thumbs at the other, and when he takes one into his mouth you arch into him and moan quietly. The motion makes his cock rub against your navel again and you slip a hand between you to run the backs of your knuckles along it. His brows furrow and he pushes his hips towards you in wordless encouragement.

He’s being good so you decide to indulge him and wrap your hand loosely around his shaft, it’s thick and warm against your palm and when you squeeze upwards it twitches once and something drips against your thumb. You give a few strokes and he buries his face into your chest and gives a long sigh, Unlike last time you’d done this, you now had no interruptions to worry about and all the time in the world to just… do whatever. Something about that makes this feel a lot more explicit and you’re secretly very glad he can’t see how hard you’re blushing.

It could also be the fact that he was completely naked, that helped, you think as you run a few nails up his spine. His back muscles tense and his breath catches and you love how he’s trying so hard to contain himself. You notice he’s allowed a hand to drop to your back, and it slips lower to dip a finger under your jeans.

“Think you could get these off?” Snake asks. You had almost forgotten you were still wearing something and you move to get off of him. You shiver as you step back from the bed and away from his body heat to undo your button and zipper, until the heat returns in the form of his hands guiding the garment down your thighs, underwear included. He has to lean down to get them past your knees, you startle when teeth close around your hipbone and swat the back of his head in rejection. He snickers and you try not to smile.

 

You press him onto the bed and he lays back, dragging his eyes up your body when you crawl over him. He cups the backs of your thighs and brushes his fingers along your slit, wasting no time in sliding one in. You sigh and lean your face into the pillow next to his, pressing back against his hand as he lazily pumps in and out.

“This feels nicer without my gloves, don'tcha think?”

“Without a time constraint, either.” you reply.

The digit inside you presses all the way in and shallowly thrusts against your g spot and you tense, sucking in a breath and letting it out in short, unsteady noises, muffled by the pillow.

“That’s the best part,” he husks against your ear, grinding into you for a bit longer before pulling out, and you heave a shaky sigh as you try to collect your thoughts from the tangled mess that specific kind of stimulation usually reduces them to. You pick up your head just in time to see him give his finger an obscene lick.

“Mm, I want to taste you,” He starts to turn you over. “You wouldn't mind that, right?”

You throw a leg over him and try to push back, he blinks and allows you roll him over to where you were. “Sure, but...” you respond, heart creeping towards your throat as it starts to beat harder. _Wow, it shouldn't be so hard to say this. Get it together, Y/N._ “...I want to sit on your face.” You sound a lot more calm than you feel and you force yourself to meet his gaze.

He looks at you in surprise for a few agonizing seconds and swallows. “I-...Okay,” he says breathlessly, before clearing his throat. “ _Yeah_ , of course you can. C’mere.” You feel a hand push forward against the small of your back. You successfully ( _finally_ ) quiet the internal screaming as you scoot towards him.

 

You hover over him with a hand on the wall for balance as he stares hungrily between your legs before his eyes slowly drift up the scene above him to meet your own.

“Nice view you’re giving me.” You roll your eyes at the cliche. His fingers squeeze at your thighs, encouraging you down. “Come closer,” he whispers.

You press your knees into the mattress and slowly lower yourself just enough for him to reach. He leans forward and licks a long path up your slit and you sniff, tensing up. He licks again, slower and harder, exhaling hotly onto you and you twitch as the wet pressure sends tingles jumping up your spine. It’s really good. He also looked really good under you. Heat curls in your stomach as you bite at your knuckle and stare.

Snake tugs downward at your thighs again. “A little more, Doc.” His voice is thick with lust, raspier than usual.

You oblige, lowering yourself about an inch, still not putting any weight on him yet. You shudder when he rolls the flat of his tongue hard against your clit, he notices your reaction and repeats the motion, sighing into you. You’re so sensitive and keyed up that you can practically feel every taste bud as it drags over you and you tilt your head back, threading a hand into his hair as you rock yourself in small motions.

After a bit he pushes up on your legs and you lift yourself slightly, He takes a few breaths before leaning up to plant several noisy, closed-mouth kisses directly on your clit. You hiss at the sensation and grip the headboard with your other hand, trying to keep yourself from leaning too far forward to make sure he still has room to breathe.

The kisses grow rougher until his mouth is sealed around it, sucking repeatedly as he presses you harder onto him. It feels so good that it _aches,_ and you gasp as your fingers contract against his skull. He groans raggedly at the pulling, his lips vibrate against you and it’s too much at once. You curl forward as your stomach tenses, it makes you lose balance and you slam your hand on the scant mattress space above him to catch yourself. His eyes widen and he grabs onto your hips to steady you, helping push you back so you're straddling his chest.

You both look at eachother in confusion for a few seconds before Snake starts to laugh, making you bounce slightly. You feel your face flame red and you whack at his shoulder with the hand not currently covering your eyes.

“That's not funny, I could have hit my head!”

His laugh dies down to a grin and he props himself up on an elbow, skimming his tongue lewdly across his teeth. “You really _are_ sensitive. You sure you want to keep being on top? What if you lose your balance again?”

You smile slightly as you raise yourself onto your knees again and scoot forward. “I’ll manage. I’m not the one whose dick twitches every time he gets his hair pulled.”

His hands slide to your thighs as he helps you position yourself above him again. “That’s hardly something I’m embarrassed about. Try again.”

“I’ll try later. This isn’t about what you want right now, anyway. It’s about what _I_ want. Fuck me.”

“Already?” He hums. He moves to sit up but you reach out and press against his chest, keeping him there.

“No,” you correct. “With your tongue.”

He blinks before his face settles into a smirk. “Alright,” He tugs you closer, fingers squishing dents into your thighs. “Come here, then.”

You lower yourself and he lazily drags his tongue against your clit again, giving it a single kiss before he nudges you forward a bit. You comply, and hear him take in a deep breath before tilting his head back a bit to accommodate the new angle as his lips touch at your entrance, his tongue poking out to swirl once before the tip barely pushes in. You decide you’re done with the teasing and commandingly start to drop your weight onto him and feel him shudder in response as his tongue pushes in as far as it can go. You swear under your breath as it slides against your insides, it's hot and wet and he’s digging his nails into you just enough to hurt, and when you rock your hips against his face he practically growls and _god,_ it should be impossible for someone’s voice to vibrate that much. You were trying to moan quietly to maintain at least some dignity but it was difficult.

At some point you remember that Snake has to breathe and you try to scramble back up onto your knees, which are shaking but thankfully holding you up. You feel his thumbs touch against where his mouth just was and look down questioningly.

It’s quite a sight - he's holding you open, eyes locked on a thin string of slick that's slowly dripping out of you, and he hangs his tongue out of his mouth to try and catch it. His eyes slide up to meet yours and they're glassy and unfocused. Your brain short-circuits and you lean back a bit to appreciate the view, balancing a hand on his stomach only to feel it slip a bit from his own precome that had collected there. He was _really_ _into this_ , you realize, excitement thrumming through you.

“Look at you, you love this.” You coo, caressing his hair. “I should keep you all to myself and make you service me forever.”

Snake blinks twice and appears to snap out of whatever daze he was in before, quickly closing his mouth and tilting his head to rest against your thigh. You don’t miss how a blush creeps onto his face.

“Sounds good, long as you’d let me take control now and then.” he says.

You pretend to think about it. “Mmm…Probably not.”

His lips pull into a sneer and you’re too busy playing with his hair to notice his arm move, and you jerk forward and cry out in pain when a hand comes down hard on your ass. You glare down at him, heart hammering against your ribs. He’s grinning widely, staring not at you but between your legs where another drop of slick had inched its way out.

“Are you sure? You seem to like it.” He leans up and licks firmly, clearing the evidence away.

You swallow down a noise at the feeling and grip his hair tight, shoving his head away from you and onto the pillow. “Keep pulling shit like that and I won't let you do _anything_.” You warn, voice low.

He inhales deeply, managing a strained “Right, sorry.” eyes losing their focus again.

You massage your fingers against his scalp in approval and he grimaces but leans into your hand anyway. It pleased you to know that he had a submissive streak, however ashamed he was of it.

 

You slink back down his body until you're eye-level with his cock, and run your hand down the trail of hair on his stomach.

“Gonna return the favor?” Snake says, raising himself up on his elbows. You say nothing and wrap a thumb and two fingers around him and jerk slowly. He huffs out a breath and shuts his eyes, gently canting his hips up in time with your hand.

“Maybe.” You say, pressing against a vein. “I'm considering it.” You actually _really_ wanted to, but he couldn't know that.

“Try me.”

You give him a look but lean down and trail your lips up his cock, slipping your tongue out to roll it across the head. You pause with it pressed over the tip and look up as you wrap a hand around him and jerk slowly. He stares at you through lidded eyes and lets out a long breath through his teeth. You feel pre bloom from under your tongue. It's kinda salty.

“C’mon, just a bit?” He mutters, and you hum a sigh as you take the head into your mouth and suck gently, massaging it with the flat of your tongue as you squeeze with your other hand. His thighs tense under you and you watch as he closes an eye. He was also blushing. Cute.

You take a breath and very carefully take more of him in dragging your tongue along his shaft. He makes a low noise when you suck harder and you feel his palm cup your cheek, fingers twining into your hair as he starts to pull you further down. Apprehension prickles through you and you resist (you _hate_ gagging), he gets the message and lets you set the pace.

“God damn,” he hisses, as you experimentally bob your head. At some point his stomach tenses and he twitches his hips up into you. It makes you take almost all of him, the head of his cock scrapes against the very back of your tongue and you squeeze your eyes shut as you unsuccessfully fight your gag reflex. You raise your head off him and gasp for air, coughing into your arm. You hear Snake sit up and warm hands come to push your hair out of your face.

“Shit, I'm sorry. I couldn't control that. You okay?”

You wearily nod and wipe tears from your eyes. “I’d be fine if you didn't just try to kill me.”

He laughs and caresses your cheek with his thumb, leaning over to kiss you in apology. He lays back, moving you with him, and you break the kiss once a painfully obvious, how-in-the-fuck-did-I-not-remember-this thought crosses your mind.

“Do you have a condom?” You ask, frowning.

“Don’t need one. I'm sterile.” He says, winking slowly.

_That’s_ an adventurous excuse. You narrow your eyes and bring a finger out to rub absently at his slit, a thick string of pre clinging to it as you lift it away. He hisses and you feel a muscle in his leg twitch.

“Really.” You say flatly. You glance back at him and he’s tense, avoiding your eyes.

“It’s not _that_ kind of sterile. Look, it’s hard to explain. It’s... genetic.” He leans back onto the bed and passes a hand over his face. “I know it sounds like bullshit, but believe me. There’s absolutely zero risk.” Snake’s tone of voice is halting but it doesn't seem like you caught him in a lie, more like he doesn't particularly want to talk about it. His discomfort was out-of-character enough to indicate that he was probably telling the truth. Probably.

“Alright. Forgive me if it’s hard to believe you, you’re leaking like a faucet.”

He sneers. “That's only because you're such a tease. Maybe you should reward me for being so patient.”

You sit back on his thighs. “I’m not just gonna give you what you want. If you want to fuck me so badly, You’re gonna have to beg.”

His lip begins to curl and he bores his eyes into you. “I don't think I'd have to do much to you to make you change your mind about that, sweetheart- _nngh_ -!”

Genuine anger flashes through you at the pet name and you squeeze around the base of his dick like a vice, using your other hand to grip none-too-gently at his balls.

“You want for _me_ to change my mind, asshole? That’s not how this works. You don’t _get_ to tell me what to do.” You snarl. You watch as Snake jerks underneath you, sliding a hand over his face as his eyes glaze over. You let go because you don't want to actually hurt him, and he heaves a shaky sigh into his palm. You give him an apology stroke and he weakly rolls his hips into it, the visible parts of his face blushing scarlet in shame. _He liked all of that. Huh._

“You know what I think?” You say softly. “I think that you love the way I push you around. You wouldn’t walk miles in the rain after being given half a handjob if you didn’t.” Your tone hardens and you sneer. “So don't act like it's some big chore for you to be submissive now and then. You’ve been doing a terrible job at hiding how much you like it.” The eye you can see narrows but he says nothing. You tilt your head. “Am I wrong?”

Snake removes his hand and after a few seconds shakes his head slowly, avoiding your gaze.

“So why don't you tell me...” You run a thumb up his dick and move to sit on it so it's sandwiched between his stomach and your sex. You rock your hips once, moaning quietly as it grinds against your clit. He grits his teeth and his eyelid twitches. “...how badly you want to fuck me, David?” you finish your sentence in breathy tones as you lean down to be closer, balancing your elbows on either side of his face.

You watch as a chill runs through him from the use of his real name like that. He takes a while to answer- for once it seems like he's run out of snarky replies.

“Badly.” He says quietly.

You tilt your head and look at him expectantly. He doesn't know where to look.

“I guess I’m just…” Snake pauses, appearing to search for the right word. “...Embarrassed. I’ve thought about you every single day for three weeks. I've even dreamt about it. And that’s embarrassing.” You slide against him and he inhales deeply. “God, Y/N, you're just torturing me at this point. I need you. _Please_.” You press down harder and roll your hips again and he growls in frustration, dick throbbing hotly against you. His words come faster as he speaks through grit teeth. “We don’t even need to fuck if you don’t want to, just jerk me off, I don’t _care_ -!”

You stop and allow yourself a moment to enjoy the picture beneath you. You decide you've been mean enough and you kiss him on the forehead.

“Ask nicely.” you whisper.

“Please let me fuck you,” he says earnestly. You shiver at the perfect wording. _Let me_.

You can't stop yourself from grinning  “Okay.” you say, sitting back up “That's all I wanted. You're free to be my equal now.”

He slides a hand over his eyes again and grimaces. “Hollow victory,” he mutters.

“Come on, was it really that bad?”

“ _Yes.”_ You laugh and he rolls his eyes but you catch him trying not to smile. “You've tortured me enough. C’mon,” he says, he slides a hand to your hip and moves you back to straddle him. You look down and try to ignore the flood of nerves. _Here we go_.

 

You grasp him and position yourself, balancing a hand on his chest. Taking a breath, you begin to experimentally lower onto him. There's a distinct pressure that grows as you're stretched open and you hang your head and concentrate on finding the right angle. You press down harder and his head pops into you a little too suddenly. It makes your nails dig into his chest, and you still.

The breath you feel him take to speak is shaky. “Take it slow, Doc. I'm patient.” The way his fingers twitch against your back says otherwise.

You bite back a sarcastic jab and nod as you slowly lower yourself and it feels like it never ends, there's just more and more until finally he's hilted. You come to rest and try to breathe evenly. You feel so full, like there's this hot pressure exerting itself all the way up to your stomach. Snake twitches from inside and you look down to see how he's doing.

Through the sparse light you can make out a nice blush settled across his features. He’s breathing a bit unevenly and his heart is beating hard under your hand. It was really cute.

“You're warm,” He mumbles, definitely a bit out of it. You smile and push down on him to raise yourself.

“I would hope so,” you say, voice strained, as you pause at the top. You don't have time to wait because he impatiently pulls you down, sinking all the way back in a little too quickly.

“Haaahhwait-!” You gasp as you're filled, the sudden stretch makes you clench around him, dragging him harder against your walls. His chest vibrates under your hand as he groans appreciatively. You open an eye, shooting him a look.

He laughs quietly. “Bit too much for you?”

You catch what he's implying (he's right) and laugh as well, adjusting yourself. It makes him rub up against a sensitive spot and you tense. “No, I-... _nh-_ wasn't ready, you ass. Let me do it.”

“Worth it.” He whispers hoarsely. His hands move up to caress your waist, thumbs brushing the underside of your breasts as he coaxes you upward. “You look pretty from down here, by the way.”

You raise a bit faster and it makes you both sigh in unison. “And you need to stop talking.” You whisper back, reaching to make a _zip_ motion against his mouth. He kisses your fingers and you can't help but smile.

You sink down again. You finally feel used to the intrusion and you hum as you fuck yourself slowly on him once, twice, his hands encouraging you to find a pace, which you eventually do. You lean back a bit and shudder as the angle sends jolts running up your spine and you grasp his thigh to help you go harder.

He’s staring up at you, pupils blown wide, only framed by a thin ring of blue. You place a finger at his collarbone and hook it, dragging your nail slowly down his chest and stomach and he makes a broken noise and squirms, pitching his hips up into you. You bite back a whine as he rubs hard against your g spot.

“More of that,” You gasp, moving forward a bit as Snake plants a heel on the bed and raises himself up on one arm.

“Gladly.”

You start moving again, this time with his assistance and it’s so good, your head tilts back and your breath comes harder as he fucks into you, using a hand on the top of your thigh to pull you down.

“God. _Fuck._ ”

“Is this what you wanted?” You struggle to keep your voice even through the spikes of pleasure each time his hips hit yours.

“You- fucking- _bet-_ _it- is.”_  He growls, punctuating each word with a thrust as he pulls you a bit harder onto him, earning a surprised yelp from you as the pressure turns searing.

“Wait- wait- hang _on-”_ you gasp, he immediately stops, looking at you in concern. The only sound is the both of you breathing before you let out a trembling sigh.

“Sorry, too much too soon.” You say unsteadily.

“Right,” he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.

Snake sits up so you’re in his lap and kisses you once, running his fingers lightly down your back. You’re struck by how close he is and you start to get jitters again, but that thought is cut off when he rolls his hips, slowly at first. You respond and he picks up a steady pace, doing most of the work. You drape yourself over his shoulders as your brain turns off and hot pressure, more manageable this time, becomes the only thing you can focus on.

“Is this okay?” He breathes.

“Mmhmm,” You reply absently.

“Good.” He busies himself planting sloppy kisses down your neck before biting into your shoulder and you jerk in his arms, mostly in surprise, and he presses you to him tighter to keep you from escaping.

“S-sn-...!” You stutter as his hips pitch into you. You try to lean away from his mouth, he leans with you and presses apology kisses against your stinging skin.

“Call me David.” He drags his lips to your collarbone as he changes his angle a bit, and the pressure fades to tingling heat that makes you shiver with each thrust. It's good. Better than good. You close your eyes, each breath a gasp.

“ _Fuck_ , Dave-”

“Oh, I could listen to that pretty voice all day.” He purrs. You squeeze his shoulders, agreeing with him for once.

“Me too,” You whisper. Snake leans forward and brushes his lips against yours.

“Does that mean I can talk to you? Would you like that?” He says, sounding as excited as you knew he would be.

You nod. “Please.”

He presses you to him and breathes warmly against your ear. “You're so beautiful, I can't get over it.” He murmurs. “Even more when you’re like this, all blushy and sensitive, those pretty little gasps and noises, just for me… Never thought I'd manage to worm my way into the bed of such an Ice Queen.”

“Only cause-... I let you-”

“Oh, you did. You made me work hard for it, wait patiently for it, gave me just a taste that first time and then took it away, and that makes the reward so much _sweeter_.” He thrusts into you a bit more firmly and tucks his head into your neck, and you feel a deep groan vibrate from within his chest. “You know, if you let yourself be submissive, I could do all sorts of filthy shit to you. Bet you’d like it.”

“S-same-... for-... _ahh-_ you,” you pant. You had no idea how Snake could be so coherent, you could barely string a sentence together as you’re filled, the head of his cock pressing hard and insistent against your sweet spot.

“You’ve had your fun already, reducing me to a mess like that.” He unwraps an arm from around you and you feel a calloused thumb rub up against your clit. “Now it’s my turn.”

You try to say something but you quickly forget what as feeling floods you. Noises leave you in stutters and fits as he drives into you, fingers biting into your lower back as he starts to breathe harder. The knot of heat in your stomach begins to tighten, agonizingly slowly. A tongue trails up the side of your neck and you squirm.

“You're taking me so well, Y/N…” comes his voice against your ear, the final syllable drawn out in a sultry hum. “If you’re close, just let me know.”

“I… am…”

He pulls you onto him harder. “Then c’mon. _Lemme hear you sing_.” he says through grit teeth.

It's overwhelming, there's so much of him inside you and around you and his hands and breath are so hot and the pressure against your g spot is searing, bruising- you grasp vainly at your last shred of coherent thought when a particularly rough thrust has you clapping a hand over your mouth.

“ _Don’t you dare hold back._ ” You feel Snake’s arm move and hear a wet sound before he starts to push a finger into your ass, lubed only by his saliva. You jerk and claw against his back at the intense feeling as he goes farther in, wailing obscenities into his shoulder and shaking. You can't think anymore. Your climax crashes over you and you begin to fall apart around him.

“haaahh-Daa-aave-!”

He slows down and lets you ride through it, breathing heavily and planting kisses against your jaw. “There you go,” he pants. “There you go, good, just like that.” he twitches as you clamp around him again. _“Hhhf,_ shit-”

You slump still against him for a minute as you wait for the haze in your mind to fade.

 

You eventually rouse yourself and try to use his shoulder as leverage to climb off but his hands tighten around your hips, keeping you there. You questioningly try to pull back to see his face but again he doesn't let you move.

“Hey,” you mumble sleepily, tapping his arm. “Lemme get off-”

“No.” Comes your answer, and he leans you forward and presses you onto your back, settling between your legs. Snake takes your hip in hand and draws out slowly, making you hiss and twitch as he grinds against your oversensitive walls, still clinging tightly to him. He slams back in and it makes you see stars, then repeats the motion giving you no time to recover.

“We’re not done yet. You're not leaving me hanging again. You're gonna let me cum, and you're gonna take every- last- damn- drop.” he growls, picking up a brutal pace.

You arch up against him and weakly hit his back. “If you're _-hah! nnn-_ not sterile, I'm gonna fucking _kill_ you-”

He grins crookedly. “Why, d’you want me all over your face instead? ‘Cause I've imagined that _plenty_.”

You can only grip the pillow above you and shake your head slowly _no_ , squeezing your eyes shut against the onslaught of him rutting unforgivingly against your oversensitive walls. The pleasure is harsh but satisfying, and he smears his mouth onto yours, catching the shaky noises you make as you cling on for dear life. His tongue drags against your own before he pulls back with a harsh exhale, sucking up the string of spit that connects you.

Snake pushes himself up to hover above you, roving pale, glassy eyes down your body. “You look so good taking me in, Doc,” he husks. “In that perfect little cunt of yours...” The hand that isn’t on your hip moves between your legs. Your only warning is a touch before he wriggles a finger in tight alongside his cock, earning an immediate reaction. You throw your head back and moan loudly into your hands, dragging your heels along the bed as you’re stretched wide around the extra digit.

“Stretchy. You’re a tough girl, I bet you could take a lot. Maybe one day I could fit my whole hand inside,” He removes his finger and leans down to nuzzle against your cheek. “Mmmn, you wouldn't be able to think straight for _hours_ -” He breathes, his rhythm starting to falter as he pistons himself into you, chasing his release.

You cling to him and shudder, overstimulated and exhausted yet with a second climax slowly brewing, climbing higher in unsteady stages with each filthy word that rolls out of his mouth and slide of his skin against yours.

Snake picks his head up and looks at you. “I’m real close. You doing okay though? can I still...?” He says softly, eyes unfocused. A part of you melts in relief that he had (barely) remembered his wits. You’re struck with lust at his appearance, his hair is messy and he’s blushing and there’s a bead of sweat running down his neck and you suddenly want nothing more than to watch and feel him cum. You reach up to rake your nails down his back, earning a short hiss from him as he tenses and shakes.

“Go on then, come for me.” You say in his ear, struggling but succeeding to keep your tone cool. You drag your nails up and scratch them along the back of his neck and he swears, jolting once before dropping his head down into the pillow and digging his teeth into it, a long growl tearing its way out of his throat. He shoves himself deep inside of you and stays there, grinding. You pant and arch your back as heat pours against your walls and slides downwards as you’re filled, and he lets go of the pillow and whispers praise between heavy breaths as he slowly fucks his load into you. The wet friction sends you over the edge into a second climax that rolls across your body and has you trembling, and in the darkness his mouth finds yours and you kiss clumsily, sighing into each other in warm bliss.

 

You break apart and look at each other for a few seconds, catching your respective breaths. Snake reaches up and brushes your bangs off your forehead and you make a sleepy noise of disapproval and shake them back into place. He smiles before leaning his cheek onto one of your breasts like a pillow, and it looks so endearing that you have to smile too.

“Was that good?” He mumbles, eyes slipping closed.

“Yeah,” You say warmly. He grins and nestles his face into your cleavage. You scoff and gently hit the side of his head.

“I think you’re a little old to be doing that,” you chide. He hums and plants a big wet kiss in between your breasts in protest and raises onto an arm to turn over. The motion makes him jostle within you and you tense.

He blinks. “Oh, right.” He mutters, gripping himself and finally pulling out. You shudder as it makes some of his cum seep out of you and over your thighs. When he's done you expect to feel empty but what's still inside you has started to get tacky and thicken and oh god you can't believe how much of it there still is. You open your eyes and catch him staring and self consciously move to close your legs.

“You're gross,” you say half-heartedly, and he sneers and tries to coax your legs back open.

“Want me to help you clean up?” he asks, and you balk at him as you try to process what he's saying.

“You're _disgusting.”_ you correct yourself, but let him part your knees anyway because you're too tired to really care, and you're also a little bit curious. You lazily wind a hand into his hair as he leans forward and mouths his way down your thigh. His stubble scratches against it and you shiver. “Don’t try to wring something out of me, okay? I'm too tired.” You say.

“I know, I'll be gentle.” Thumbs part your lips and he pauses to stare, which makes you start to get flustered.

“Look at that. So perfect.” He mumbles. You groan and cover your face. If you blushed any more you would probably explode.

“Hurry up, you pervert- _nnh.”_ you twitch when his licks up your center and exhales hotly onto you, ending with a light rub against your swollen clit. He moves back down to your entrance.

“Think you could push some of it out?”

“Jesus, don't _say_ it like that, _”_ You grumble, folding the pillow over your face in mortification. The bed bounces a little as he snickers.

You take a breath and bear down and warm cum slides thickly out of you and he catches it with his tongue, swallowing before placing his lips against your entrance and sucking gently for a bit to get more. You take in an apprehensive breath when his tongue pushes inside you but he goes slowly and refrains from vocalizing. It was weird, without the haze of sex over your brain everything was kind of embarrassing and gross and way too _wet_. But it still felt good. You massage your fingers through his hair as you start to drift off.

You must have almost been asleep because you don't notice him stop until you feel arms wrap around you as you're moved to lay on top of him. You shift to get comfortable, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Got most of it,” Snake says, running his hands along your back. You hear him yawn. You yawn too.

“Still gross, but thanks.” You mumble. He kisses the top of your head.

“I live to serve.”

You hum sleepily and lean into him a bit more. “As you should.” He was so warm and comfy. You drift off to the slow circles being drawn on your back and the sound of even breathing.

 

~~~

You slip out of sleep some time later at the feeling of a hand caressing your hair and lips against yours. You kiss lazily for a minute before the hand and lips leave, and you realize that the angle was weird and open your eyes to see Snake standing up, fully dressed.

You rub at an eye. The clock next to you said 05:33.

“You're leaving?” you mumble, still trying to wake up.

“I can't stay for too long or else it'll look suspicious. Sorry.”

You didn’t _want_ for him to leave. You try to hide the tug of disappointment in your chest.

“Wait, let me walk you out.” You get out of bed and pull on your jeans, then rummage around in your dresser.

“Nah, you can come out like that, it’s fine.” You roll your eyes and ignore him, throwing on a clean shirt anyway.

You both walk to your front door and just kind of pause awkwardly.

“Thanks for putting up with me last night.” He says haltingly, scratching the back of his neck. “I needed that.”

You smile. “I did too.” You look away as a question that had been bouncing around in your mind for a while surfaces. “Is it… not possible to have this be a continuing thing?”

Snake shifts his weight to another foot. “It would be difficult. You know that.”

You did know that. Being in regular contact with a fugitive wasn’t exactly easy, or a good idea, _ever_.

You feel an arm loop around you as he pulls you into a half-hug. “But.” He says, “I'm sure at some point within the year I'll be back in this area.”

You wind your arms around him and lean into his him. “The _year_?” That wasn’t fair.

You hear him huff a laugh at your pouting. “Did I fuck the tough girl out of you or something, Doc?”

You squeeze him tighter and press your face into him. “No. You're just comforting.” You say quietly.

Snake pauses, and you feel him tilt his face down into your hair and sigh as he suddenly gets what you’re implying. After a bit he steps back from you and looks at you, face stern.

“You need to rely on more consistent people to bring you comfort. Not a ghost like me.” You didn’t want for him to be right, but he was. A hand gently squeezes your shoulder. “Promise me you'll have a new job within a month, okay? Remember also to ask my colleagues about hiring someone to look after you. You’ll feel a lot better once those two things are done.”

That was a concrete to-do list. You nod and allow yourself to smile. Maybe things really would turn out okay.

“I promise. Promise me BAPL will go down in flames?”

“That’s a deal.”

The shifting sound of rain fills the room when he opens the door, thankfully a far cry from the storm that was last night.

“Time to start the long walk back,” He mutters, lighting a cigarette.

You lean against the doorframe. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty to think about along the way.”

He snorts. “I’m sure I will.” He takes his umbrella and opens it, and is about to step out from the porch before he pauses and leans back in.

“Hopefully I’ll see you again, Y/N.” A hand ruffles your hair and you grimace, pushing it away.

“Hopefully I’ll even _want_ to see you.” You shoot back, entirely kidding.

“I think you will.”

You have to agree.

The rain crackles against Snake’s umbrella as he walks briskly out into the street and you watch his silhouette blur and nearly disappear, distorted by the water as he gets farther away. You close your door and push yourself off from it, realizing that you kind of wanted some coffee. Coffee never hurt anybody this early in the morning.

It’s not like you were going to be able to go back to sleep now, anyway.

 

You tie your hair back and wait for your laptop to boot as the coffee machine drips quietly behind you. It was time to get to work. You had a promise to keep, after all.


End file.
